Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*hub(pc)--multilia ? **me gusta **La linguas romanica dise per esta "consentrador", cual pare plu clar — a la min a me! Simon *confideda --confidant **confesor? ** ma confidant es One to whom secrets or private matters are disclosed.Un a ci on confide , donce confideda es bon. ** Esce on confide un secreta a un person, o confide un person con un secreta? La strutur prima pare plu bon a me, donce la "confideda" es la secreta. "Confideda" es ja en la disionario con la sinifia "confidential" — ma ance con la sinifia "trusted", cual sujeste la otra strutur! Simon ** this old man is a confidant of the king? ** On pote evade la problem de "confideda" si on dise "la re confide a esta om vea". Ma vera la problem sola con "confideda" es ce la disionario dona "confidential" como un de se sinifias. Tota la sinifias donada per la verbo "confide" indica ce "un confideda" es "a confidant". "Confidential" es "secreta", no? Simon **Un problem? Nunca ! Un "confideda de la re" es clar! Informas confideda es ance bon. **me sujeste "conselor confidada". vera, "confidential" debe es un otra idea. posable "secreta"? *scermo par toca o tocascermo --touchscreen **me sujeste "scermo interatante" **me preferi scermo tocable, asentuante la toca :-) **Cada scermo es tocable... "Scermo de toca" o an "scermo per toca" pare posable. Simon *acua prima un verbo pe acua la flores ? **No, car alora la nom "acua" ta indica la ata, no la sustantia. "Acua" es clar prima un nom. "Acui" es posable, ma cuando me ia sujeste lo en la pasada, nos ia estende la sinifia de "duxi" en loca :-) Simon **per ce no "dona acua a la flores"? simple, clar, la esense vera de lfn! *parlamente unicameral--unicameral p. *crististe e cristian ambos =christian. Usa sola cristian,cristianisme(crististe sutraeda)? **orijinal, me intende reteni la coere de -isme/-iste. ma posable "cristian" e "cristiania" es plu bon? posable "iudiste", "islamisme/islamiste", "anglicaniste", etc. es ance no nesesada. *puritaniste--puritanist **me sujeste "puritan" per ajetivo e nom (person). puritanisme es bon per la crede. *un corpo limpa es un debeda o debia o ( a must). Pf leteral de "debe" , la espresa bela engles? **"Debe" es per "duties". Es multe cosas cual on no nesesa fa, ma cual on debe fa! "A must" asi pare plu prosima a "nesesa", donce me sujeste "un nesesada". Simon **car "debe" es "must",donce un deriva regulal e usable ta es "debia" o "debeda"= a must! nesesada es oce ma la intende es mostra la fortia de lfn en deriva! **me acorda con simon: nesesada es la plu bon. "a must" es un idiom en engles, e no nesesa es traduida esata. si tu insiste de usa "debe" como un nom, la forma coreta ta es... "debe"! * joia o dulse per oios--eyecandy **joia o dulse per la oios. * un idea per contempla e no aplica pronto: redui la tre finis oblidable e anoiante de verbo a du: -e cambia a -i ( me scrivi, poni,voli etc ) donce verbos ta fini par -a ( la majoria) e -i , sola du finis!! **pardona, ma la "finis" no es finis: los es un parte de la radis! **La verbos con la vocal "-e" ta aspeta strana con un otra vocal. Nos pote culpa la conjugas en la lingua latina per esta :-) Alga verbos ta dona problemes de omonimes (p.e. "para", "pare", "pari"). E ce nos ta fa con "esente"? No, esta idea no pote vade! Simon **Cara Simon, esta idea ta vade bon, natural con cambias minor en alga parolas: para no cambia, me intende sola fini -e, pare>pari! esente e parente etc cambia simple a esinte, parinte etc. La vantaje es ce la comensor recorda ce la verbos fini par -i e -a sola. Si tota verbos fini par pe -a(o -e), ta es la plu simple per recorda e usa , ma esta es un cambia tan grande! En linguas romanica e interlingua,(ance LFN!) on debe esplica ce la verbos es de tre tipas con finis -ar,-ir e -er! Oce , oblida lo , sola un sonia! ---- *minimi--minimize(window) *masimi--maximise *tira e cade(o tira e relasa)--drag & drop